Guardian
by Rei-chan1108
Summary: The Great Kingdom of Teiko has been united for centuries without disasters, but now for eight years nature has betrayed them and has caused disasters for the whole kingdom. Akashi needs to think of up a solution before his coronation day or before his father chooses his bride. Yaoi


Title: Guardian

Rating: T

Summary: The Great Kingdom of Teiko has been united for centuries without disasters, but now for eight years nature has betrayed them and has caused disasters for the whole kingdom. Akashi needs to think of up a solution before his coronation day or before his father chooses his bride. Yaoi

Warning: Yaoi, Swearing, and Blood…more warning later

Main Paring: AkashiXKuroko

Side Parings: Still thinking about it…

* * *

 **Rei-chan:** So this is my remake of Gaurdian...like the sixth time. I have started writing again, but I don't know how fast I will be able to update so...Anyway please enjoy the sixth...maybe the seventh version of Guardian!

* * *

 _"For Teiko!" The army screams as they rush into the enemy to protect the royal family._

…

 _"You will never win this battle Shougo!" Akashi glares back at Haizaki._

 _"Oh? I know I am not going to win this battle, however." Haizaki smirked back while sword fighting with Akashi. "I will win this war Crown Prince Akashi Seijuro"_

 _Akashi calmly parries Haizaki's sword as they continue their fight._

…

 _"No! Akashi-kun! Watch Out!" A voice so familiar rang out. Akashi felt hands pushing his back away from the person and he stumbled towards the ground._

 _Finally, Akashi quickly catches himself and turns around to see what was going on. The scene that Akashi turned to was not one he was willing to believe._

 _His lover for only a few months with an arrow through his chest in the area where his heart was located._

 _"Tetsuya!" Akashi breathed out. Kuroko falls towards his red-headed lover and he catches him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Akashi yelled at him while pressing the area pierced with his one hand._

 _Kuroko smiles back up at Akashi with blood dribbling out of his mouth. "I-I'm s-s-or-ry. A-A-ka-shi-i-k-ku-n." Kuroko stuttered out.  
"Save your strength Tetsuya, I will get the best healer, Shintaro!" He calls out as the battle rages on around him. "MIDORIMA SHINTARO!" Akashi keeps on yelling his name hoping that he heard his name being called._

 _"I-I's o-oka-y. I-I'm-m g-gl-a-a-d I g-go-t-t t-to s-sa-v-ve y-y-ou." Kuroko continues to talk as it is now getting harder to._

 _"Shut up Tetsuya. Be quiet. Don't talk!" Akashi yells at him while looking around for Midorima._

 _Kuroko smiles and looks at Akashi. He brings his hand, which is covered in blood, towards Akashi's face and holds it._

 _"I-I'm s-s-so g-g-la-d-d I-I m-me-t y-y-ou A-A-ka-shi-i-k-ku-n." Kuroko smiles up and rubs his thumb against Akashi's cheek. "I-I l-l-lo-ve y-y-ou." With one last rub against Akashi's cheek Kuroko's hand slips from his face and was caught by Akashi's hand._

 _"Te-Tetsuya…Tetsuya…Tetsuya…open your eyes…please open…your eyes." Tears started to flow down Akashi's face. "Tetsuya…I order you to open your eyes right now!" The only answer Akashi got was the smile that was plastered onto Kuroko's face._

 _"OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT! TETSUYA!"_

1 year before

 **Chapter 1**

The Great Kingdom of Teiko has just experienced a major drought and the food is becoming scarce and the people of the kingdom are starving. As you look at a village in Kaijo, there is a line filled with people holding empty baskets and jars. For what? Well, the crown prince of the kingdom is giving out rations to the people equally.

"Oh! Thank you so much, your highness!" "Your grace is immeasurable!" "Many blessing to your highness!"

Praises were being spewed from the mouths of the common people thanking the crown prince for giving them food and water.

The generation of miracles or the GOM as they were called were keeping order as the people moved towards the line and from it.

Kise Ryouta the last to join the GOM was making faces and answering to the people's praises with stupid hand motions.

Aomine Daiki a unique one in GOM was also being a jokester and acted like a girl who admires the prince. "Oh, Prince Akashi is so cool. Prince Akashi is like a god himself! I love Prince Akashi." As Aomine was being a jokester he didn't see Kise's face pale as the object of their joke was standing right behind Aomine.

The blue-headed man was now laughing at his own joke and looked up to see if Kise was also laughing, but that wasn't the case and was about to ask until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sweat drops started to form on his forehead and he turned around to a blank-faced prince.

"So I see that you enjoy mocking me. Now to be even how about I make a mockery of you." Akashi said in a dangerous voice. Aomine gulped and shook his head very fast in the direction of refusal. "Well even if you did not give me permission…I still would have made you do it anyway." Akashi smirked.

"Run around camp with only your smallest underwear until the sun sets and it is dark because what's the point in you running if no one is going to see you." Akashi grinned evilly. "I want you to do this right…now."

Aomine ran towards his tent and did exactly was ordered. Akashi's head then turned towards Kise. "Ryouta, why don't you follow him too." Akashi grinned evilly. Kise ran to his tent and tried to catch up to Aomine who had a head start.

Akashi looked towards the east and smirked as the sun just appeared on the horizon. The prince then headed towards his tent in the campsite they have set up for this village. As Akashi sat in his chair he was thinking about what he did to be able to do this for his people.

 _Flashback_

 _"Father, mother. I have calculated the year and future years weather. The results show that in two years our kingdom will be hit with a drought, it will affect the whole kingdom." Prince Akashi stated while the surrounding officials were confused on how their prince could come up with such a preposterous outcome._

 _"My king, I think we should believe in our son. He has never been wrong when he tells us these types of things." The queen said as she offered her opinion on the matter._

 _"And what my son should we do about this drought." The king said._

 _"We need to take rations of everything we make that will last a long time like grain and store it somewhere to be opened when the drought hits and our people is suffering from hunger," Akashi said precisely. "The water can be stored starting next year and we need to seal it tight so it will last longer. Don't worry father I have everything planned." Akashi stated with ease._

 _The king was impressed and allowed Akashi to do as he desired and the plan to save food and water started._

 _Flashback End_

As the sun was setting and the day was ending a lot of the people were going back to their homes and thanking the royal family for helping them in their time of need. Akashi was staying in his tent as the rest of the GOM started flooding into the tent for their nightly meeting.

"It was so embarrassing, girls starting screaming that I was a pervert because I was only in my underwear." A fully dressed Aomine started talking as he sat in his respected spot.

"I was doing the same punishment as you Aominecchi." Kise pouted as he sat next to Aomine.

"You both are idiots and whatever you did to deserve that punishment was your own faults." Midorima Shintaro the smartest one of the GOM. He is a doctor and keeps the rest of the GOM healthy.

"You're so mean Midorimacchi," Kise whined out with streams of tears falling down his face.

As everyone else started coming in…

Murasakibara Atsushi the giant in the GOM, he was not a real giant as there is no such thing, but he stands at almost seven feet tall.

Kagami Taiga the second redhead in the GOM. His strength is second with Aomine being first.

Last but not least Momoi Satsuki the strategist of the GOM. She was the only girl that was able to join.

Now back to the meeting. The GOM were talking about where they were heading to next as this was the last village in the Kaijo area.

"We are now going to help the Too country," Akashi stated as he pointed towards a small area on the map.

"Hey isn't that where Aominecchi is from?" Kise asked while looking at Aomine expecting an answer.

"Yeah" Aomine quickly answered and went back to a faraway look in his eyes.

"I've never been to the Too country, it's the farthest from the capital isn't." Kise continued not noticing that Aomine wasn't listening.

As Kise kept on talking and not stopping Aomine could not stop a genuine grin of happiness from showing up on his face which shocked almost all of the members of the GOM.

"Oh! A smile from Aominecchi. Who's the lucky lady that got you so excited." Kise said as he started to poke at Aomine for fun.

"Leave me alone Kise. It's none of your business." Aomine said sternly and turned his face away from the group.

"So are you thinking of a family member not that I care or anything," Midorima said while adjusting his glasses.

"Dai-chan, are you thinking about him?" Momoi asked innocently.

"Yeah, and Midorima I don't have any family members left in Too," Aomine said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aomine," Midorima said.

"I have a friend and he's my best friend since eight years ago. I tried to get him to come with me to the capital, but he refused." Aomine smiled softly and he remembered the memory.

Silence was in the tent as they processed what Aomine said. Akashi finally broke the silence by ending the meeting and telling everyone to start packing up because they will be leaving first thing in the morning.

~Skip to them arriving at the first village in Too~

As the GOM were setting up their campsite at the first town they were surprised. Too was flourishing nicely and had kids running around and not starving. Even though this was a poor community, it didn't seem like it even though there is a drought going on.

As the people lined up to get some food from the royal family was an honor and joy. The people felt so blessed as they sang praises and heard kids and adults laughing and enjoying their time.

Akashi wanted to ask someone about what was going on but then he heard someone name said many times.

"Aomine-chan, you have grown so big! Your parents would be so proud of you." A villager said.

"Thank you Obasan," Aomine said politely and smiling.

"Ah! It's Aomine-niichan! Play with us please!" Multiple village kids started surrounding Aomine as they were trying to make Aomine play with them.

"I'm working right now…how about later on today," Aomine said quickly and the kids cheered after and started to play with each other.

"Well, Aominecchi is popular in this village. Is this your village?" Kise asked curiously.

"No, I actually live two towns over, but we always visit the different villages in Too," Aomine said with a smile as he went towards his tent.

"Who's we?" Kise asked to himself.

Akashi watched the scene and he was curious himself but he didn't want to show it. He had a reputation to hold up. He saw a couple of village women talking among themselves about their day and their kids. Akashi walked up to them wanting questions answered.

"Hello madam's, I am wondering how your village is surviving through this drought that is affecting the whole kingdom," Akashi asked politely.

The women bowed respectfully. "Your highness the son of the Kuroko family has given us food and water to help us during the drought." One woman said.

"Yes, he has helped us for the past eight years. He is a wonderful boy." Another woman said.

"Do you know where the Kuroko family is I would like to thank them," Akashi asked.

"Your highness, the Kuroko family has actually passed away in an accident three years ago. However, the son is still alive and well. He lives two villages in that direction." The first woman said as she pointed in the direction that Akashi was heading.

"Thank you so much for your help," Akashi said with a smile and left the group.

"The pleasure is ours, your highness." The women said as Akashi left.

Akashi headed back towards his tent and he saw the sun setting. "How time flies." He said as he entered his tent and waited for the GOM to show up for their nightly meeting.

Everyone finally appeared after an hour and the meeting started. "We will be leaving this village tomorrow later in the afternoon," Akashi said and Midorima looked up.

"Prince Akashi we usually stay for a couple days. Why are we leaving early?" Midorima questioned and the rest of the GOM had the same look in their eyes.

"I need to get the second village in that direction." Akashi pointed toward the direction he needed to go.

Aomine's eyes widened and looked toward Akashi. "And why do you need to go there?" Aomine questioned quickly.

"And why are you questioning me Daiki," Akashi said sternly and glared at Aomine.

Aomine does not reply as he knows not the mess with Akashi. "To answer your question Daiki. I want to personally thank the person who is helping the people of Too."

The meeting ended quickly after that and the group started to pack and slept through the night.

~2 villages over~

They finally reached their destination where the person Akashi wanted to thank was living. They noticed that this village had a mountain as their backyard and there was a lot of green. There were crops growing in this area, which surprised the GOM because the country is going through a drought yet this village doesn't seem to be affected.

They set up camp and while the GOM were setting up they noticed Aomine sneaking away from the campsite and into the direction of the community.

All of the GOM followed Aomine secretly and was shocked that Aomine walked through a small house next to a garden of vegetables and fruits. The group went up towards the house and peeked in through the window except for Akashi.

Voice could be heard perfectly clear. "Aomine-kun, welcome back." The voice said cheerfully.

"I'm back Tetsu," Aomine replied back and hugged Kuroko.

The GOM were shocked to see Aomine show affection towards the person in the house. "Tetsu you need to be aware that the group I told you about they are here," Aomine said in a hurried voice.

"Yes, I heard Koji-kun yelling that you and a group of people were headed this way," Kuroko answered.

"Another thing…Tetsu. The prince also wants an audience with you later so I am war-" Aomine was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I am coming!" Kuroko said loudly and opened the door to find the group of colorful heads and a short red-headed man in the front. "Hello, how may I help you." Kuroko smiled at the group.

Akashi bowed respectfully. "I am Crown Prince Akashi Seijuro and I would like to speak to the son of the Kuroko family."


End file.
